Whatever Happened To The BSC?
by Elizabeth Holopainen-Ylonen
Summary: The members of the BSC have been seperated for sometime. But what will happen when a mysterious girl links them all together... Please read and review, this is my first story here...
1. Chapter One

Whatever Happened to the BSC?

Mallory

Twenty-five-year old Mallory Pike looked up from the piles of letters her readers had sent her. _If only it was fan mail, _Mallory thought to herself.

But it wasn't. She wasn't a world famous author, as she had wished. And she wasn't a hard-hitting journalist either.

Mallory Pike was the journalist for _YPW – Young People's Weekly. _She was their advice columnist. _Ask Mallory._

_Except I don't do much good answering their problems! _Mallory thought. _I mean, _I'm_ the one with the stupid, annoying, disgusting, lying, cheating, live-in boyfriend who I can't get rid of!_

"Mallory!" Her boss, Jill, stuck her head round the door. "We need your column to be finished by tonight! We go to the press at seven tomorrow morning!"

_As if it matters, it's not like it's a popular magazine! _

"Yes, Jill," Mallory replied. She wasn't gonna say what she was thinking; she needed the money!

"Thanks Mallory, you're a doll." Jill sighed. "Now I need to go and see if Amy can cover for the music column."

"What happened to the new girl, April?" Mallory asked, remembering the new columnist that they'd signed up a week ago to do the music column, since Franciezka had ran off with the cleaner.

"We spotted her saying, in her report, that The Rasmus were the new Pink Floyd, and saying that Maroon 5 were never gonna be as good as them," I gave her a look. _What's the big deal?_ "And we can't have our readers reading that kind of thing! I mean, who knows who Pink Floyd are? And if April had said that stuff about Maroon 5 we wouldn't have any readers left! And The Rasmus? A weird French band who wear feathers in their hair?" _My boss is so narrow-minded._

"They're Finnish," Mallory said. "And only the lead singer wears feathers."

Jill gave me her funny look. "Well…just finish that column for tonight, ok?" Mallory nodded, and she went off to find Amy, the fashion columnist.

Mallory looked down at the pile of letters on her desk. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Claudia

_I always wanted to be an artist, _twenty-seven-year oldClaudia Kishi-Simpson thought. _But what am I? The mother of three boys, and wife to a man who is never home._

Claudia sighed. "Thomas!" She shouted. "Stay away from the cooker!" _And I wanted unusual names for my family. Not Thomas and Samuel and Matthew. And I wanted a daughter._

Claudia sighed again, and walked back into the kitchen. _Arnold said that he wanted mince and potatoes when he got home, so that's what I'm making him. _If_ he comes home that is. _

Her three five-year-old sons were sitting watching a cartoon on the television. They looked like the perfect family. Except that they were far from perfect. She knew that Arnold cheated on her with his assistant, twenty-one-year old, blonde, beautiful Tiffany. Tiffany, what a perfect name.

She wished she could leave Arnold, and run away. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave her sons! And anyway, what could she do? She didn't have any university degrees. What kind of job could she get?

"Mommy," Matthew pulled at her apron. "When will Daddy be home?"

Claudia sighed. "I don't know sweetie. I honestly don't know."

* * *

Mary Anne

"Miss Spier," a fourteen-year-old boy stuck his hand in the air.

"Yes, Timothy," Mary Anne answered him. The children in her fourth period English class were so peaceful and not at all like the class she had third period.

"I've finished my essay, what do I do?" Timothy asked.

"Have you got your library book with you?" He nodded. "Well read that until-" Mary Anne was interrupted by the bell. "Whoops, I hadn't noticed the time! Right class! Pack your bags and leave your essays on my desk and I'll mark them and give you your grades by tomorrow. Yes, Lauren, that includes you." Lauren, the It girl of the class made a face at her teacher and handed in a piece of paper with barely ten lines on it. Mary Anne sighed, _just because you're so popular doesn't mean you don't have to do any work. _She wanted to say. But she didn't. She was the teacher.

"Goodbye girls," Mary Anne said to Lauren and her sidekicks, Robyn and Callie. They made faces at her and waltzed out of the door. Mary Anne sighed.

"Mary Anne?" It was Emma Johnson, another English teacher.

"Oh, hi, Emma. Did you have a tough time with 12G?" Mary Anne said sympathetically.

"Yeah, that Lana Williams and Josh Jarvis! I swear, if I see them flirting again I'm giving BOTH of them a detention!" She laughed. "So, how were 9B?"

"Oh, the same. Timothy Smith was a darling. And Lauren Felvis and her sidekicks did my head in…but it wasn't as bad as 10P, let me tell you!"

"I take it that me and Jenny can camp in your room for lunch, and swap gossip about Laura and Albert?" Emma asked.

"Are you kidding? I SO want to know if they're really dating or if it's just a rumour!"

It was just like old times. Except that Mary Anne was now twenty-seven, and a teacher at Rosemount High School, a few miles away from her home-town. It wasn't the job she would have wished for, but she enjoyed it.

* * *

Dawn

_I wonder if I should phone Mary Anne. We haven't talked in almost a year. I'll phone her. No, I wont. Yes! Phone her! No, I cant; I'm too scared. Phone her! Maybe I could-_

"Mommy!" twenty-seven-year-old Dawn Schafer snapped back to reality. Her four-year-old daughter was pulling on her arm. Dawn sat up from where she had been lying on the couch in their one bed-roomed flat. It was all Dawn could afford. And it was kind of awkward when her latest boyfriend wanted to stay the night. But not anymore, Dawn had given up on guys. Forever.

"Mommy!" Chelsey cried.

"What is it darling?" Dawn asked.

"Look at my picture!" Chelsey held out a piece of paper with a drawing of Dawn on it. A triangle red dress and a bright pink circle for a face and yellow scribbles for hair. "Do you like it?"

"Oh yes, its lovely!" Chelsey's dad had been a one-night-stand that she'd met in a bar. When he found out that Dawn was pregnant he'd laughed and told her that it didn't mean anything. He said that she was just a stupid slut and that's all she'd ever be.

The telephone rang, braking her thoughts. She dashed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Ms Schafer?"

"Yes, speaking."

"This is Cheryl Forester, from St. James's Nursery School."

"Oh, yes."

"And we have brilliant news for you! Your daughter has gotten a place in the nursery, and you have been given the job as a nursery teacher!"

"Wow, that's great! Thank you SO much!"

"Your shift starts at 9am tomorrow morning, which is the same time as Chelsey's class. But you won't be teaching her nursery class, don't worry."

"Oh that's good," Dawn laughed.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Ok, goodbye. And thanks!" Dawn hung up the phone and turned to her daughter. "Guess what Chelsey! Mommy has a job! And you're starting nursery school tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Chelsey hugged Dawn's legs. "I love you mommy."

* * *

Kristy

_I'm a secretary for the biggest teen magazine in America, _Juice. Twenty-seven-year-old Kirsty Thomas thought to herself. _Where did I go wrong? _

The phone rang, and gave Kristy a fright. _Don't just look at it, answer it!_

"Hello, _Juice_ editing offices, how may I direct your call…Yes Madeline, I'll tell Benjamin that you said that…the flu…ok, don't worry, I won't forget…yes…ok…bye Madeline." Kristy hung up the phone and stuck her head round her office door. "Ben!" She yelled to the chief-editor of _Juice. _"Madeline Paterson just phoned. She can't make it to work today, she's got the flu!" Benjamin Mastriani nodded, and went back to his work. Kristy went back into her office and shut the door.

_I swear to God, I'm so not this person. I mean, I'm all dressed up in designer labels. I look the part, but my body is dying for a game of soccer, or softball, or SOMETHING! _

The phone rang again. "Hello, _Juice_…No, I think that Angeline Martenini is not available at the moment. Would you like an appointment…well, she's free at 6pm on Thursday…ok…ok…thank you, goodbye." Just as Kristy had put the phone down, Daniella Grieve, the head of the fashion design department, stuck her head round the door.

"Kristen," She said brightly. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks, Daniella," Kristy said.

"Please, call me Dani." Daniella sat down in a chair in Kristy's office. "How are things at home? Found a boyfriend yet?"

"Um…no." Kristy felt really uncomfortable.

"Well, _Juice_ are having a party on Saturday, to celebrate out fifth birthday. You should come, maybe you'll meet someone."

"Um, ok…"

"And don't feel shy! I'll help you with clothes and stuff…after all, it is my speciality!" Daniella giggled.

The phone rang. _Thank God! _Kristy thought. "Sorry, Dani, I need to answer this."

"Ok," Dani stood up. "I'll, like, phone you and we can meet up and decide on clothes and whatever, ok?"

"Ok, bye!" Kristy turned away and picked up the phone. "Hello, _Juice_ editorial offices, how may I direct your call…"

* * *

Stacey

Stacey McGill had already missed work three times in the last month. And it was all Steven, her boyfriend's fault. Her boss, Beverly, said that if she missed work once or was even five minutes late, she was fired.

It was no big deal; it was just a job in Lloyd's Travel Agency. Sorting out flights and stuff.

"Steven," Stacey kicked him. "I need to get to work."

"Why?" Steven asked sleepily.

"Because if I don't go to work I'll get fired." Stacey sighed. Her boyfriend was hot and all, but he was really dumb!

"Oh," he rolled over. "So?"

"I'm going to be late!" Stacey cried, and tried to step over Steven. He didn't let her. "Let go of my leg!" Stacey hissed.

"No," Steven smiled at her.

"What did you just say?"

"No," he kissed her.

"Stev-en!" She murmured. He kissed her again. She glanced at the clock. It was later than she thought. 9:03am. She looked back at it in horror. 9:03am. She started work at 9:00am!

She'd just lost her job.

* * *

Jessi

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you, fifty-thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me. Don't you want your hand this time; I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented, daily defeated again. Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom, I'm dying again!" _

Andy and Jack clapped. Jessi bowed comically.

"Well done Jess!" Jack yelled; she jumped down from the stage. "Now you just need to sing like that in front of an audience!"

"Thanks Jack," he hugged Jessi. "Have either of you seen April?" Andy looked worried.

"No, I haven't. I wonder what's happened." Andy muttered.

"Aww, don't worry Andy. Your sister will be ok," Jessi said. He half-smiled.

"So," Jack said. "We're performing on the twenty-ninth. Is that ok with you two?"

"Yep," Jess nodded. Andy was staring into space. _God, _Jess thought. _He worries about his sister a lot! Even more than I used to about that stupid BALLET DANCING stuff! _Jess winced at the thought of that pink tutu and the horrible classical music. _I'm so glad I quit ballet and got into rock music…even if my parents were really angry._

Jess had quit ballet when she was eighteen. She'd dyed her hair red, and got it put into dreadlocks. She'd moved to NYC when she was nineteen, and got into Andy, Jack and April's band. She started singing Evanescence songs, and played the bass whenever April sang (usually sad songs about her ex-boyfriend or angry ones about her parents).

"Andy?" Jack looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just…worried about April. She's only nineteen, I mean, she could have got killed or raped or something!"

"Don't worry," Jess said. "She'll be ok."

But, she guessed this was how her parents felt when she ran away from home…


	2. Chapter Two

_**A/N:** Mobobwe, thanks for your comment. LOL I know, I hardly think that Jessi would know who Evanescence are, either! But I had to make one of them cool/a Goth/etc. _

_Sorry if some bits are kinda short..._

_Peace Out and Rock On!!_

* * *

Chapter Two

_Mallory_

_"Dear Jenny, if you think your boyfriend is hiding things from you then maybe you should talk to him and make it clear that you want things to be more open in your relationship. Signed, Mallory."_

Mallory sighed, and shut down her laptop. _That should be enough, _she thought to herself. She put her note-pad and Walkman back in her bag, and shut up her office for the night.

"Bye, Susie!" She called to Susie Anderson, the Horoscope columnist. Susie waved goodbye to her, and Mallory walked down the stairs, and headed out of the building.

_Finally, I can go home and get some rest! _Then Mallory groaned. _Damn it! Paul will probably be home! And knowing my luck, he'll be drunk, or have some of his perverted friends over. _

"Hey, watch it!" She cried suddenly, as she walked into a small figure sitting on the stairs. "You shouldn't sit on stairs!" She told the person. They didn't reply. "Hey, are you ok?" Mallory crouched down beside them.

"No," the girl muttered. Then Mallory recognised her; it was April, the girl who Jill had signed up to be the music columnist. Her long black hair hung over her face; she'd been crying.

"You're April, aren't you?" Mallory asked her quietly. April nodded. "Jill fired you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, and now I don't have a job or anything!" She sniffed. "And I have a daughter to look after, as well! I can't live with my brother forever."

"How old are you?" Mallory asked. She looked pretty young to have a daughter.

"Nineteen," April replied. "And yeah, it's kind of young to have a four-year-old daughter, but, well, these thing's happen." She shrugged. "And, actually, I have to go pick Lizzie up from nursery now. She's gonna be pretty annoyed that we're _still _living at Uncle Andy's house." She smiled at Mallory.

"Wait a second," Mallory turned to look at her new friend. "You have a four year old daughter. You're nineteen. You live with your brother." April nodded. "And you were upset about getting fired…why?"

"Because I need the money. I have a daughter to support." April said, standing up. "I mean, Andy helps me, but I need to learn to look after myself."

"But what about the father?" Mallory asked, standing up.

April sighed. "He's a friend of mine. But he doesn't know he's Lizzie's dad. We used to be together but…" She shrugged again. "Things happen."

"I guess…" _I would never have managed with having a baby at fifteen! Especially with no one to help me! _

"Hey, Mallory," April turned to her. "Do you want to come with me to pick Lizzie up? I need to go see my brother afterwards, for band practice."

"Yeah, sure," Mallory grinned. _She needs all the love and support she can get. _Mallory thought.

* * *

_Claudia_

"Damn you!" Arnold shouted. "You're a crap wife! You never provide for me!" Matthew cowered behind Claudia. _All I did was burn the potatoes! _Claudia thought. But she couldn't say it. She was scared of Arnold.

"Sorry, Arnold-" She began to say.

"Don't you sorry me, woman!" He raised his arm to hit her. Samuel screamed. Arnold put his hand down. He never hit Claud in front of his kids. He glared at Claudia. "I'll deal with you later," he hissed, then turned to his son. "Hey, little man, come give us a hug!" He held out his arms. Samuel screamed and ran to Claudia. She hugged him.

_I wish I had a friend I could talk to about this sort of thing, _she thought. _But no one knows what I'm going through…_

* * *

_Mary Anne_

"So, I heard that they _are _going out," Jenny finished. She looked excited, and they were only talking about whether Laura and Albert were dating. Emma's phone bleeped, and she got it out her pocket.

"Who's it from?" Mary Anne asked.

"Is it that guy you met in the bar on Friday?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"Nope," Emma said. "It's from my friend, Grace. She says that our friend April, her band are going to be performing next week, and she has tickets for her, me and one of my friends to go and see them. So, Jenny, do you want to come?"

"Sorry, I'm going on holiday. Me and Jeremy are going to Florida," Jenny giggled.

"Okay…Mary Anne?" Emma asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly go. I'm not really rock chick material…" Mary Anne quickly tried to think of a better excuse.

"Mary _Anne!"_ Emma wailed. "Please come! It'll be fun, honest! And if you don't like it you can wait outside…" Emma got down on her knees and pretended to beg. "Grace got the tickets free. It's a pity to waste them."

"I guess…" Mary Anne was easily swayed.

"Yes!" Emma jumped up and down with excitement. "This is going to be _so_ cool!"

* * *

_Dawn_

"This is the class you will be working in," Cheryl opened the door to a busy classroom. "Judith will be working with you." A plump, brown-haired woman, who must have been a few years older than her, looked up from where she was reading a board book to a small boy. "I'll leave you two to get aquatinted." Cheryl smiled, and closed the door behind her.

Cheryl was a nice, cheerful woman. She wasn't ugly or beautiful, who seemed to be good hearted. She reminded her of Mallory.

"Dawn?" Judith stood up. The little boy tottered after her. "Hi, I'm Jude. Would you be able to go an supervise the sand table?" Jude rolled her eyes. "Sand and small children just _don't _mix."

"Judith, Judith," the little boy grabbed at her jeans. "Read!" He handed her a book.

"Um, yeah, sure," Dawn shrugged, and went over to the sand table. "Hey, kids. I'm Dawn. What are you up to?"

"Castle," a girl with brown hair and glasses pointed to the mound of sand on the sand tray.

"We're making a castle," one boy said. "It's going to be _huge!" _

"Oh, really?" Dawn pretended to be interested.

"Yeah, and then…"

"So what do you think of the kids?" Judith asked her, as they tidied everything away at the end of the session.

"They're so sweet. Especially Valerie." Dawn grinned, and swung her blonde hair over one shoulder.

"I know. It's the glasses that does it, I suppose. Lizzie must be that age now," she sighed.

"Who's Lizzie?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, my cousin's daughter. April, my cousin, had a baby when she was about fifteen. I've not seen them for ages." Judith looked sad. "I was going to book tickets to see her band in concert, but none of my friends wanted to come with me."

"I'd come with you. I mean, I know how hard it is to loose contact with someone close to you." Dawn sighed, remembering Mary Anne.

"Really? Who have you lost contact with?" Judith asked.

"My step-sister, Mary Anne," Dawn replied.

"Well…do you really want to come with me to see Torturing Alice in concert?" _Torturing Alice? _Dawn tried to remember where she'd heard them. _Oh yeah, they're that trash metal band…not my sort of thing. _"Um, yeah, sure. That'd be cool!" Dawn faked a smile.

Judith grinned. "Great!"

* * *

_Kristy_

"Okay, Kristy, scrap all your plans for girly outfits for the party. It turns out that we planned the party on the same day as Torturing Alice's big concert!" Dani squealed.

"Torturing Alice? Aren't they like, Death Metal or something?" Kristy asked.

"Trash. And yeah, not my sort of thing. But Anna, the music columnist, is going to go write a review on the concert, since they're new and all. And she got the three of us _back stage passes!" _Kristy squealed again. "Isn't that so cool? So, do you want to go?"

_Well, it beats the party, I guess. _"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, I'll come over tomorrow to sort out outfits. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Kristy replied.

"Okay, see you tomorrow night!" Dani squealed and put the phone down. _This is gonna be so great…not. _

* * *

_Stacey_

_I don't believe it. I've lost yet _another _job due to Steven. _Stacey stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had dark bags under her eyes, a spot on her chin, and her hair needed washed. _Damn it, I need a shower. _Stacey turned on the shower, and stepped out of her nightdress. _I need to leave him. He's only stopping me from having a normal life! One in which I'm _not _Stacey McGill, super-slut. _Stacey looked up at the ceiling. _I know what I have to do. I have to leave him. Tonight, I'll go and stay at Dani's. _

Stacey turned off the shower and stepped out. For the first time in her life, she knew she was doing the right thing.

* * *

_Jessi_

Jack came to sit with Jessi on the stage.

"How are you, Jess?" He asked, sitting down.

"Fine…where's Andy?" Jessi replied.

"Oh, off phoning his sister. He worries about her _so_ much," Jamie rolled his eyes.

_Well, so would you. If you knew that her daughter was your daughter too, _Jessi thought. But she didn't say it out loud. Andy said it was best for him not to know that he had a daughter. "Who's Lizzie's father?" Jessi said suddenly.

"Um…I don't know actually, why?" He asked.

"Well, who had April slept with, nine months before Lizzie was born?" She asked. Technically she wasn't telling him. She was just hinting. "Not that you'd know of course…unless it was _you_…"

"Shit!" Jack leapt up. "Are you trying to tell me that Lizzie is _mine?" _Jessi nodded. "Fucking hell, I'm a _father_." He looked amazed.

"She's not answering her mobile," Andy came into the room, looking worried.

"Hey man, don't worry," Jack said. "I'm worried too."

"Why would _you _be worried…oh, shit, Jess, you didn't tell him, right?" Jessi nodded. "Jess! I told you-" But before he could finish his sentence, April, Lizzie, and a stranger walked into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"April! Babes, why didn't you tell me?"

"Jess? You _told _him?"

"Who the hell is _she?" _

"Jessi?" 


End file.
